


Red sky

by tveckling



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: High Chaos Corvo Attano, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mute Corvo Attano, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: The rising sun casts light on Dunwall, painting the city in a soft red hue. It blends with the world of red Corvo has created during the night's cover, throwing light on the horror he leaves behind.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Red sky

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick thing for twitter. Ty cry for prompting me and ily~

The rising sun casts light on Dunwall, painting the city in a soft red hue. It blends with the world of red Corvo has created during the night's cover, throwing light on the horror he leaves behind. Blood flows across the stone beneath his feet as he walks, but it can't stain his boots any further.

The black-eyed being appears at the end of the pier, floating a feet above ground. Corvo feels himself relax as he walks closer, tilts his head to meet the Outsider's rising hand, and he sighs happily at the touch.

"You've had a busy night. But you feel accomplished, do you not? Those who woke your ire are to become food for the rats, while the rest will see what you have wrought and fearfully do all that's in their power to not end up the same way."

Behind the Outsider, out in the water, there only remain smoldering husks of the whaler ships. It seems to Corvo that the water is slowly devouring the ships, as well as the bodies of those who'd been aboard.

It's an offering, he signs at the Outsider. For his God.

"A gift, then?" The Outsider tilts his head, takes Corvo's face in both his hands as he seemingly curiously studies the man in front of him.

For you, Corvo affirmed.

The Outsider tilts his head the other way, his endless eyes boring into Corvo like he's looking into the very depths of his soul. It's comfortable, this feeling of being seen. No matter what, his god will be there, watching him. He's never alone. Despite what those foolish humans did, he will never go away, will never die, will never leave Corvo behind. Corvo won't allow it.

"You're still angry," the Outsider notes, his thumb brushing across Corvo's silent lips.

They hurt you, Corvo signs, closing his eyes for one painful moment as he remembers the shock of having his God bleeding in his arms. They hurt you, and I will never forgive any of them for that. I'll make sure there will never again be someone who can make that same mistake.

"Your offering really is grand," the Outsider muses. "For me, you will cast this world that depends on whale oil into chaos. For if there are no whalers, who will harvest the oil?"

The leviathans will be safe now.

"And countless humans will die before someone figures out a type of replacement that will manage to carry society again. Yet this doesn't bother you?"

They hurt you.

The Outsider silently caresses his face, staring at him. Corvo lets his hands rest, puts them on his God's waist, a part of him still amazed that he's _allowed_. The sun continues to grow stronger, shining behind the Outsider. It hurts Corvo's eyes, but he can't close them. Doesn't want to.

And because he doesn't, he sees the ghostly smile on his God's face.

"My dear Corvo. So caring, so thoughtful. So devoted."

Corvo finally closes his eyes when the Outsider leans down, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. When he opens them again his God is gone, though it takes another moment until Corvo stops feeling his touch.

He looks out over the red water, his chest easy, a soft smile on his face. His offering was accepted, and he could feel how pleased his God was. He can't wait for the night to come again, for the time when he can enter the Void and give his God another offering. 

He turns around and walks back across the pier, not paying any mind to the blood flowing in the other direction to be swallowed by the water.


End file.
